


Bubbly.

by amareee



Series: One Direction (Gay Fics) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Short Story, Ziall Horlik, one direction - Freeform, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amareee/pseuds/amareee
Summary: it starts in my toesand i crinkle my nosewherever it goesi always knowthat you make me smileplease stay for a while nowjust take your timewherever you go.*based off the song "Bubbly" by Colbie Caillat.*©amareee





	1. One

_*lower case intended*_

zayn sat in his room inside the attic, a book in his lap as he continued to read where he left off.

he was so engrossed with his book that he didn't notice his window opening behind him, the creak of it being blocked out by his headphones blasting his favorite music.

the only thing bringing him out of his trance was the strong, warm arms that wrapped around his waist, zayn not even panicking because only  _one_  person came in through that window and made him get that feeling in his stomach that people liked to call butterflies.

he marked his place in his book and gently closed it, turning around in the arms of his lover and gently capturing his lips with niall's.

the elder gripped zayn's hips as he gently pushed him back on his large bed, the two sharing soft, sweet kisses.

you could almost feel the love that flooded the room as the two exchanged kisses and whispered sweet words to each other, nothing being able to tear them apart.

well, there was one thing, that being zayn was grounded for a month.

his parents didn't really approve of him dating a nineteen year old when he was only fifteen, which zayn honestly couldn't understand.

niall was the sweetest, wisest adult he could meet, who'd never take advantage of him even if he had the chance.

zayn loved everything about niall; from his thick accent, to his big rough, yet gentle hands.

he loved how almost every one of niall's songs was based off of zayn himself, loved how when zayn wasn't quite ready to go all the way, niall would offer to take him out for a quick run to mcdonalds then come home to watch his favorite movie.

to put it simply he was everything zayn could ask for, and the mere fact that his parents got in the way of his one true happiness.

it upset him really.

"i miss you..." niall whispered, knocking his forehead against zayn's as the younger sighed.

"i miss you too babe." the two only stared into each other's eyes, basking in just being in each other's presence.

niall's thumbs gently rubbed circles into zayn's hips while zayn toyed with locks of niall's blonde hair.

a soft smile laced the elder's face, zayn curiously returning the gesture as he continued to twist niall's hair.

"what?"

"nothing, you're just so beautiful s'all."

zayn could immediately feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he looked away from niall, his hands sliding from his hair to his back, tracing small patterns on his black shirt.

"quit it you sap."

"it's true, you know."

niall said, poking zayn's side, emitting a giggle from the younger boy.

"zayn! come down, it's time for dinner!"

just like that the lovely feeling was gone.

"i should let you go before your mum comes up to see what's taking you so long."

"i don't want you to go though..." zayn whined, gripping niall's shirt a little tighter.

"zayn! what's taking you so long!"

"i'm coming! at least wait until after dinner...please?"

niall sighed but nodded, quickly pecking zayn's lips and sending him off.

"go. before you get in trouble, cutie."

zayn grinned and scurried to the door leading to the stairs, turning to wave at niall before trotting down the stairs.

"what am i going to do with him?" niall asked, a smile on his face as he shook his head.

 


	2. Two

after dinner was finished zayn quickly climbed the stairs to his bedroom, throwing open the door to see niall still sitting in the same spot he left him in.

"still here, babe."

zayn sighed in relief as he plopped himself down in niall's lap, cuddling into his side as he lay his head on his chest.

"how about this; i go to the gas station down the block and buy us some chips and drinks, and we'll have a movie marathon?"

zayn quickly nodded his head as he gave niall a peck on the cheek, the elder gently placing zayn down on the bed before climbing out the window and carefully making his way down to the ground.

the younger boy leaned down and picked up his laptop from underneath the bed, placing it on top of the duvet then crawling over to his dvd case and picking out over a dozen movies.

he knew he was going to fall asleep after his third movie, fourth movie if he was really up to it. but still, it didn't hurt to have extra choices.

he placed in the first movie he'd chosen into the laptop and waited for niall to come back to press play.

after a few minutes niall was knocking on zayn's closed window, two plastic bags in his hands with the gas station logo printed on the bag.

with a huge smile, zayn opened the window and helped niall inside, placing the plastic bags next to the laptop, the elder grinning back at zayn as he quietly shut the window.

"so, what movies have you picked love?"

niall asked, walking over to where zayn pointed and picking up the selected movies.

"breakfast club, the goonies, beetlejuice, sixteen candles, dirty dancing; this is 80's galore babe." 

niall chuckled, placing the cases down when the flashing computer screen caught his attention.

"you've already put a movie in, i see."

niall sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him, zayn eagerly crawling in next to him. once they were both settled with their food and drinks, they placed the laptop on their laps and pressed play.

once the title flashed on to the screen, niall laughed while zayn only smiled, looking up at the boy he was oh, so in love with.

"the lost boys? honestly babe, i'll never understand your fascination with the 80's."

zayn laughed as he opened up the big bag of chips and fed niall's mouth, not feeling very hungry due to the dinner he'd eaten an hour ago.

~

after the movie ended niall decided to take a quick break and stretch, handing the pile of movies to zayn for him to pick.

"you remind me of one of the vampires; paul, in fact."

zayn quickly commented, stopping niall mid-stretch as the blonde turned around.

"really? and why is that?"

zayn shrugged.

"i dunno, maybe it's the eyes, maybe it's his humor. either way, you'd be just as hot as him if you were a vampire, babe."

niall gasped as zayn snickered, the elder grabbing his boyfriend's waist and pulling him into him. 

"yeah? well this vampire is about to suck your blood!"

niall playfully growled, kissing and nipping at zayn's neck while the younger squealed and giggled.

"i love you."

zayn suddenly blurted between giggles, all playful laughter and gestures gone as niall looked down at him.

"what was that?'

"nothing..."

zayn mumbled, crawling back to his bed with his back facing niall.

see, although the couple had been together for almost a year now, zayn had yet to say i love you, and niall was in no rush to push him to say it.

he knew it was hard, being in a relationship where at this point it was illegal, and niall didn't want to make zayn feel like he had to stay with niall for the benefit of the elder boy himself.

little did he know that zayn hadn't said the words because he didn't want to scare the elder boy off because he really did love him, with all of his heart.

he just didn't want that love to be broken because he uttered the words at the wrong time.

and right now, zayn felt like he'd done just exactly that.

"i love you too."

niall said without any hint of hesitation in his tone, his bold answer making zayn turn around.

"really?"

"of course; why else would i still be here? if i didn't love you as much as i do, i would've been gone a long time ago babe."

zayn grinned and launched himself into niall's arms, the elder boy catching him with ease as he smiled and brought zayn into a sweet passionate kiss.

they loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

 


	3. Three

zayn woke up entangled in niall's arms, the laptop closed and placed on the floor of his room.

he watched as his boyfriend slept, his eyelashes resting against his cheeks as soft snores escaped his perfect pink lips.

zayn couldn't help but let his fingers run up and down niall's toned arms as the blonde mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"g'mornin, zaynie."

niall mumbled, his eyes still closed as he took a deep breath. zayn smiled and kissed niall's slightly chapped lips, not caring if he had morning breath.

"sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

"s'alright. needed to get up anyway; i've got work."

zayn grinned as niall finally opened his eyes, allowing zayn to see the true beauty of them.

the different shades of blue that seemed to mesh together perfectly, light specks of gold dotting the blue like golden coins dumped into an ocean.

"staring is rude, love."

niall smirked, zayn rolling his eyes as he yawned and sat up.

"i'll come back after work; i've actually got quite the surprise for you. think you can make up an excuse to leave the house?"

zayn thought it over then quickly nodded.

"yeah. can say i'm headed over to liam's to finish up a project for world history."

"perfect. meet you at the usual spot babe. i love you."

zayn pulled niall in for a quick kiss then gently pushed him towards the closed window.

"love you too."

+

"so if i call liam's mother, she'll agree that you have an actual project you need to work on?"

zayn nodded as he controlled the urge to roll his eyes, watching as his mother pulled out her cell phone.

after a few minutes of mindless chatter and gossip about the neighbors his mother got straight to the point, her side of the conversation silent for a bit before she said a small thank you and hung up the phone.

"i'll drop you off in ten minutes. you better not be going just to go see that niall boy."

"I'm  _not_  mom. i'll be down in five."

zayn called as he trudged up the stairs to his room, shutting the door behind him as he pulled out his cell phone and texted liam.

it worked! be there in five!

great babe, see you in a few x

zayn bit his lip to surpress his smile as he quickly got dressed and headed down the stairs, heading over to liam's with his book bag to make it seem more believable.

+

"we're going to go to the library mom; our world history books don't have all the information we need!"

"be careful you two! call me if you need anything!"

liam closed the door as he and zayn walked side by side, book bags on their backs as they walked to the place they were really planning on going to.

zayn's favorite diner where both niall and louis were patiently waiting.

"you're so lucky your mom accepts you and louis; i'd have to pull my mom's teeth just to get her to  _look_  at niall."

zayn huffed, crossing his arms while liam sighed.

"i really am sorry about that mate. some people just don't know love when they see it. and maybe she's just trying to protect you."

"yeah well, her protection is getting on my last nerve. anyway, we're here."

zayn and liam pushed open the diner's door and looked around the small building, liam grinning when he saw his older boyfriend sitting in one of the booths with niall sitting across from him.

"there!"

liam pointed, zayn following his gaze and smiling once he laid eyes on his lover.

the two elder boys looked to the side and smiled seeing the younger ones, scooting over so the two had room to sit in the small booth.

"hey babe."

louis whispered, pecking liam's lips and wrapping his arm around the sixteen year old's waist.

"hi.."

liam mumbled shyly, not really one for pda in front of others.

"it really did work, didn't it?"

niall commented, zayn nodding as he pecked niall's lips as well.

"so, why did you want to meet with me ni?"

zayn asked, his big hazel eyes looking up at niall curiously.

louis smirked as he whispered for liam to move out of his seat so they could go to a seperate booth, niall playing with his fingers nervously as they did so.

"well i uh, this is a little hard to say but..well i'm just going to start. zayn, i've loved you ever since i first saw you stumble out of your freshman class during my senior year. and, i wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else..."

zayn could feel the butterflies in his stomach as niall continued, his words becoming more jumbled and rushed with each word said.

"i understand if you don't want to, you're still really young and have a lot going for you right now. but i promise that i will give you the world if you accept. so, with that being said..."

niall reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box, the gesture making niall gasp while louis and liam watched from their own booth.

"zayn malik. will you do me the honors of marrying me, niall horan? become my mr. horan?"

zayn didn't have to think twice as he nodded, almost knocking the small box out of niall's hand as he kissed the older boy.

"yes, yes, a million times yes! nothing in this entire world could stop me from marrying you."

zayn whispered, liam and louis' claps being heard a few feet away in the almost empty diner.

niall smiled as he took out the ring and gently placed the silver band on his finger, the pure silver contrasting against his dark skin.

"i love it niall really, and i love you. so so much."

"i was hoping you'd say that, babes. i was nervous you'd say no."

"and why would i say such a ridiculous word at a time like this?"

zayn giggled, small tears rolling down his cheeks as he kissed niall with the silver gleaming from his finger as he wove his hands through niall's hair.

it was perfect. 


	4. Four

zayn sat happily in his bedroom toying with his engagement ring, a small smile on his face as he played with the silver band.

he was so distracted by the beautiful ring that he didn't have enough time to take it off as his mother stomped up the stairs, his door bursting open as she walked in.

"zayn i-what is that?"

zayn quickly placed his hands behind his back as his nerves grew, avoiding his mothers icy glare as he looked around.

"what is what?"

"what is on your finger? let me see."

"no."

zayn's mother recoiled as if zayn slapped her, raising her eyebrows as she looked at her only son. 

" _no_? zayn give me your hand right now."

"i said  _no_."

zayn's mother glared as she reached over and grabbed zayn's arm roughly, zayn letting out a whimper at the force.

"is this what i think it is?" trisha whispered, her voice dripping with disgust as zayn took his hand back.

"no..."

"i am sick and tired of you lying to me! i want the truth and i want it now-did that niall boy give you that ring?"

it took a while but zayn finally nodded, his mom chuckling darkly as she shook her head.

"i knew it, i  _knew_  you were still seeing him. give me that ring you have no business owning it at such a young age."

trisha went to take the ring of zayn's finger but zayn held his hand back, slowly inching towards the open window niall usually came in through.

"no! i'm not going to abide by your rules mom, i'm tired of you trying to tell me what to do! niall makes me happy and if you can't accept that well, i'm sorry. goodbye mother."

zayn had already placed one leg over the window sill and quickly placed his other leg over, halfway out the window.

he inched towards the drainage pipe and grabbed a hold of it, ignoring the cries of his mother for him to go back.

he climbed down and landed on his two feet, proud of himself that he'd actually done it after not being able to do it for a while.

just as he was about to start walking the front door opened, revealing zayn's red faced father.

"you better get back in this house boy, before I go out there and bring you back in myself."

from both fear and defiance zayn immediately broke into a sprint, thinking of the one safe place he could go to.

+

zayn knew niall was home by the old, chevy parked in the driveway. he knocked hard on the door, shivering from both adrenaline and the cold as he nervously stood by the front door.

"i'm coming, i'm coming! the fuck do you want?"

niall threw open the door to see a teary eyed zayn, his grumpy mood completely gone as he ushered in his fiancée.

"baby what happened?"

that's when zayn completely broke down in niall's arms, shaking as niall worriedly held him and rocked him on his small couch.

"t-they wanted my engagement ring, and i didn't want to give it to them because it reminded me of us and  _you_  and how happy i am with you and i just-"

"shh, you're okay now. you're with me zayn and nobody can hurt you as long as you're with me." 

niall bit his lip as he thought about something he'd been considering for a while, but didn't want it to get in the way of zayn's education.

"zee, hey, listen to me."

zayn sniffled as he looked up towards niall, his big innocent eyes making niall unable to keep the idea to himself any longer.

"what if we ran away together?"

this immediately caught zayn's attention as he tilted his head.

"serious? like, actually pack my bags, you pack your bags, and we just go?"

niall nodded as he gave zayn a small smile.

"it's actually something i've been planning to ask you. i already have a few hundred bucks saved up; we could take the chevy and just go."

zayn stayed quiet, the younger boy's silence making niall think it wasn't the best idea.

"never mind, it was a stupid idea."

"no, no!"

zayn quickly pulled niall back to him and hugged him tight, the older boy raising his eyebrows as zayn pulled back and bit his lip.

"let's do it." 


	5. Five

zayn was just finishing up his letter to his parents when niall called him from the hallway.

"zee, babe, come on! if we're going to get some of your things without getting caught, we have to hurry!"

"i'm coming!"

zayn sealed the letter and placed it in his pocket, leaving niall's bedroom and joining his fiancée outside.

"mom should be out shopping and dad is at work, so we'll be fine on getting my things."

niall nodded and opened the passenger door for zayn, kissing the younger boy's forehead before shutting the door and running around to the other side.

once niall was in the car and the engine was started he started the short drive to zayn's house, zayn twiddling his thumbs before he asked the question.

"so, that's it then? we're just going to travel the world?"

"not exactly; i want you to at least finish high school, babe. get your education."

"and how am i supposed to do that if we're living on the road all the time?"

zayn curiously asked, raising an eyebrow as niall scratched the back of his head.

"i uh, i actually know a guy that we'll be staying with until you've gotten your diploma. i already called and explained our situation to him and he doesn't mind us staying with him."

"is he safe? like, he won't try anything right?"

niall laughed at his boyfriend's paranoia and reached down to hold his hand, smiling at his lover before speaking.

"i wouldn't be asking him if i didn't trust him. and if he did try something to hurt you zee, i'd kill him with my bare hands."

niall swore, his serious tone making zayn feel a little better.

+

"keep watch for my parents; i'll be quick."

niall nodded and pecked zayn on the lips, the younger climbing out of the car and jogging up the driveway to what he would now call his 'old home'.

he sighed as he carefully climbed the drainage pipe and opened his window, grabbing his book bag and emptying it of everything except his pencils, pens, and binder.

he filled the bag with a pair of clothes, his laptop and charger, a few of his favorite movies and his sketchbook before turning towards the window again.

he'd almost forgotten; the letter. he pulled it out from his back pocket and layed it gently on the bed, whispering a small 'goodbye' before climbing out the window and down the pipe.

"got everything you need love?"

zayn nodded with a grin as he pulled niall in for a deep kiss, the blonde happily returning it as he gently kneeded zayn's sides with his knuckles.

"you ready?"

"as ready as i'll ever be."

zayn whispered back, laughing as niall placed the car into gear and sped off.

off into the open road. 


	6. Six

***two years later***

zayn was completely wrong to assume that harry would be anything but sweet and kind.

the elder lad had known niall when they were in their freshman years, the curly headed boy moving away during niall's sophomore year.

it never stopped the two from keeping in touch, though.

"thank you harry really, i really do appreciate this."

"anything for an old friend."

harry patted niall's shoulder and offered zayn a small smile before heading off to the living room the tv playing some old movie that hadn't been played in years.

"he's lonely, s'all. he really does appreciate our company; makes him feel less sorry for himself."

niall joked, sitting down next to zayn at the coffee table and watching the dark-skinned boy write.

"how much homework you got left love?"

"about a page more of notes and i'll be done; why?"

zayn's question didn't need to be answered with words as niall began to softly nip and suck at the back of zayn's neck, the actions making zayn shudder as he shakily held his pencil.

"ni..."

"finish it in the morning...i'll wake you up early before school and you can finish it then."

niall mumbled, his nose buried in zayn's hair as his lips continued to travel over the back of his neck.

"of course, only if you want to."

"i want to, niall."

zayn had placed his pencil down and turned to face his husband, giving him a smile as he bit his lip.

"i'm ready. i want to do it with you;  _all_  of it."

niall grinned as he picked zayn up and carried him upstairs to their shared room, the two of them making sweet passionate love to each other for the first time.

+

zayn lay in niall's arms, his breathing uneven, his eyes drooping as both he and his other half came down from their highs.

"you make me feel some type of way niall, really."

zayn breathed, a smile ghosting over his lips as he pressed his lips to niall's once more.

"i love you zayn, so much. and what do i make you feel zee?"

niall asked, his curiosity brimming as zayn ran his tongue over his lips, thinking about what he was going to say.

"i don't know, you just...you just..."

zayn looked into niall's eyes and smiled, the small butterflies, no,  _bubbles_  in his stomach springing to life as niall smiled right back at him.

"you make me feel  _bubbly_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading xx


End file.
